Dib Messed Me Up
by A.Strange.Character
Summary: Dib messed me up, now my life will never be the same. ZADR Yaoi Mpreg Don't like don't read. Comment and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys and girlies! I am back by popular demands (not really) and I have pulled a fabulous story out of my head for you my fans. Unlike my first story this one will actually have a plot, correct grammar, and correct spelling. Even though this story will be better than my last one I am still new at this so any advice or support you guys and girlies have please tell me. OH! Before I forget this is a ZADR story and will have yaoi in the later chapters. If ya don't like that then don't read my story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. I don't make any money off of this. This is just merely for your own enjoyment.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! GET OUT OF ME, YOU STUPID SMEET!" This is all HIS fault. I was just living the normal Irken Invader disguised as a human lifestyle when HE decided to ruin it. Now, I am stuck in my house with nothing to do because this thing hasn't come out yet. "GIR! I CRAVE WAFFLES!" The robot walked out of the kitchen wearing a chef's hat and carrying a plate stacked with syrup covered waffles and brought them over to the couch where I was currently laying. "HERE YOU GO, MASTA, JUST HOW YA LIK- PIGGIEES!" He bolted out the door while I sat there rolling my eyes .

"OW! You little piece of shit! WHY DID YOU KICK THE ALMIGHTY ZIM! KNOCK IT OFF!" This baby needs to come out now so I can murder it. It has been draining my energy and time since five months ago when that terrible day happened. I never knew what fear felt like until that day, the day Dib lost control. I don't even know why I was the victim to his crazed rage. _Maybe it is because you tortured him for seven years._ "No, that can't be it because the school kids beat him up and tortured him too." _Then maybe it is because he hates you and you're his enemy._ "This could be true, or it is because he is jelly of the AMAZING ZIM?! OW, DEMON SPAWN!"

_Have you ever wonder what the baby will look like? I mean it's a hybrid so it is gonna be pretty messed up, maybe it will be like one half is Irken and the other is-_"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BRAIN!" "Masta, are you talking to yourself again?" Gir questioned as he strolled in the house wearing his dog suit and carrying a bag of tacos. His blue eyes drifted to the untouched plate of food. "You didn't eat my waffles" his concerned face looked at me again "Zim, you needs to eats so you can have Mary's baby!" He patted my stomach and giggled. "Gir, it is not Dib-Stinks baby. This is an Irken smeet and it will be raised like one. The only time Big Headed Dib will be apart of its life is when my smeet will be ripping out his organs and watching him die."

"Ooooookkaayy, I'MA EAT MY TACOS NOW!" And he skipped into the kitchen. "Ugh, one day I need to fix him. COMPUTER! When is the smeet coming out?" "I don't know, you were due two weeks ago so it will come any day now." I let out a loud groan and rubbed my temples. I didn't want the baby to come out any day, I wanted it out NOW!

**Author's Note: Sorry if this was short, it was just a opening for the flashback next chapters. Hope you all have a fantabulous day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Hey, I'm back with another chapter for you guys! And to that one person who reviewed all will be revealed in time... This is a flashback by the way.**

* * *

For some reason, I feel different today. Of course, it was graduation day for me and the Dib-filth since we went to the same university, so I would feel different because of that. Yet, I wasn't feeling nervous like some worm babies would be. I felt like something bad was gonna happen, felt it in my squeedly-spooch. But I am the AMAZING ZIM so nothing will happen because I am AMAZING! I threw open the door and called out to Gir. "See you la-" I was cut off as he ran into the room squealing."I HEARDZ YOU WERE GRADUATINZ TODAY! CAN I COMES?!" Pinching the bridge of my nose and rolling my eyes, I sighed. "NO GIR! It is just another stupid human celebration. Stay here and guard the house." He giggled and ran over to the purple couch and turned on that silly Angry Monkey show. Shaking my head, I closed the door and started my stroll to the university.

I finally reached the double doors that leads to the gym where the ceremony will take place. I grabbed the handle, but before I walked in something caught my eye. Turning my head, I fully saw what had intrigued me. It was the Dib, and he was sitting alone under a tree with his backpack. _Hmm, why is he sitting there and not inside getting ready?_

**_(Dib's point of view)_**  
I watched him, up the sidewalk and to the doors he went. Not even noticing me, which angered me more. All of a sudden, he stops, and slowly turns to look at me. I adverted my eyes and silently prayed that he didn't walk over here. I heard the grass crunch under his feet as he approached. _Shit_ "Dib-stink! What are you doing here?" _Maybe if I don't answer he will go away. _He kicked me in my side screaming "DO NOT INGORE ZIIIM!" That threw me over the edge, I was already pissed that my family hated me being gay so much that they disowned me, and now I have this little green twerp attacking me for no reason. That was it, someone was gonna to pay, and it was going to be the alien who ruined my life. "Dib? ANSWER MEE!"

I slowly stood up, reaching my full height and socked the monster in the jaw. He glared at me, and tried to hit me back, but I caught has right claw in my hand and crushed it. He let out a screech, but before he could retaliate I slammed my foot into his knee-cap. "AAAHHHH!" He cried as he crumbled to the ground. I grabbed his left arm and twisted, bringing another shout of pain from Zim. I then started to drag him towards a dark and deserted ally. Every time he struggled or tried to escape I smashed his head into the ground. Once we reached the ally I stopped dragging him and watched the blood pour from the wounds on his head. I smiled evilly, thinking of what I was going to do to him next.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Oooo, I know what's gonna happen next. Is it strange that I'm excited for this? Yes, yes it is. Tell me what ya think guys! Hope you all have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** I forgot I was writing this... So here's a chapter... It has bad stuff in it so I warned you if you don't like don't read it. It doesn't really have like a purpose it's just for the people who want to read it. So yeah...**

* * *

I was losing a lot of blood. How did this even happen? I should've left the stupid worm-baby alone and went inside. Where did he bring me to? I was going to look around, but then I remembered how he smashed my head when I tried to move. All of a sudden, he loomed over me, and grinned an evil smile. I felt my blood run cold with fear. Yes, fear, the AMAZING Irken Invader that is me, is scared. Impossible, right? But when I saw his face I became terrified, visions of me on an autopsy table and Dib cutting me open ran threw my mind. I closed my eyes and hoped that I would bleed to death before Dib-stink could examine my organs. Then I felt my pants being torn off of me.

**_BAD NO NO STUFF ABOUT TO GO DOWN! SKIP IF YOU DONT LIKE! SKIP! SSSKKKIIIPPP!_**

My eyes snapped open and, without thinking, I shot up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He looked at me, anger rising back to his face. He grabbed my throat and pinned me to the wall hissing, "I didn't ask for you to speak insect." Then he rammed himself into me, and I realized that he was raping me. "D-Dib, s-stop your filthy assault." He then stabbed me in my side with his knife that was always attached to him. I tried to scream, but Dib saw this and yanked the knife out, then thruster it into my shoulder. Realizing that there was no use in fighting him since I was so weak, I just let him counting his assault. Finall,y I felt him shoot out his horrid load as he moaned into my neck. Pulling out, he let my body crash to the floor.

**_END OF BAD NO NO STUFF! CONTINUE ON LITTLE ONES!_**

"Haha, not so tough now." He taunted as he tore the knife out of my damaged shoulder. I wanted to scream, but all I manged to do was cry. He laughed a completely insane laugh as he gathered up his things, watching me cry. "Awww, poor baby Zim. He got a boo boo, someone needs to kiss it better." Dib kissed his hand and slapped my face, then he strolled out of the ally with his things like nothing ever happened. I saw my red blood pool around my broken body, and felt my stregth weaken. With extreme difficulty, I opened my bruised Pak and sent a call. "HI-YA ,MASTA, DID YA GRADUATE YET?! LETS GET TACOS TO CELEBRATE!" "G-Gir...h-he-help" was all I could say before my world went black.

* * *

**Author's note:**** I liked writing that, is that bad?**


	4. Chapter 4

Pain, there was pain everywhere. I opened my eyes to find out I was on a table. Fear rushed through my veins. _Was this it? Did Dib finally capture and tear me open? No, I wouldn't have bandges if that happened._ I sat up, despite the pain the was wracking through my body that made me want to lay back down. There was medical equipment on a table next to me, and a trash can filled over with old bloodied bandages and gauze. _Where am I?_ "Oooooo, GOOD MORNING, MASTA!" The little robot jumped in my face. "Gir, what happened?" He made his 'thinking face' (although I'm not sure anything was going on in there.) "Wwwweeeeeellllllll you called me to come helpz you, but when I got there youz was all hurt and stuff. So then I brought you home and computa made you all nice like againz!"

Memories of yesterday flooded back through my mind along with a stream of questions. _Why did Dib-filth do that? Why didn't I fight back? Why didn't I kill him? Why didn't he kill me?_ "Computer!" "What?!" It sighed in an irated tone. "What did the dumb human do to me?" "He cracked your skull open, broke your hand, and your knee-cap, dislocated your left arm, tore through the muscles in your shoulder and chest, damaged your PAK, and he...raped you..." I let out a shaky breath, "How long was I out?" Not wanting to know the answer. "Well, you had a pretty bad beating and lost a lot of blood I mean it was every-" "COMPUTER STOP STALLING! HOW LONG WAS I OUT?!" "...two weeks..." It replied meekly. _Two weeks? TWO MOTHERFUCKING WEEKS I WAS OUT BECAUSE OF THE DISGUSTING DIB-STINK AND WHAT HE DID! He will pay, oh yes he will pay._ I started to laugh evily thinking of the ways I was going to torture him, and soon Gir joined me in laughing rather than chasing his pig around the room.

_**(A month later)**_

"GIR! Are the filthy vermin ready?" Researching the humans' past I found out that the pitiful humans were almost wiped out by a disease called the 'Bubonic Plague' and that it was carried around by rats. So being the AMAZING and WONDERFULLY TALENTED ZIM! I created an uncurible disease and brain washed rats to spread my creation across the unsuspecting human race. Dib will never see it coming. "Hehe hehehehe hahaha hahahahahahha wahhahah WAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" I marched over to the tightly sealed box that was shaking in Gir's hands due to the rats running around inside.

"Today, Gir, we finally conquer this filthy ball of dir- OW!" There was an immediate pain in my squeedly spooch. _What's going on? OW! There it is again!_ The pain became to much to bear as I gripped abdomin and dropped to my knees. Nausea swept through me and I vomited all over Gir. "Oooo masta is sick, betta take the hamstas away." He quickly ran to the clear tube with the squirming box and was gone. I tried to protest but when I opened my mouth more bile came out and splattered over the floor. "Computer" I croaked out after I stopped spewing vomit "what's wrong with me?" "Zim, you are uh, you're pregnant."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Since I'm writing this story for you guys and also because I'm lazy and don't want to think, I'm giving you control of the story. Tell me what you want to happen. Should Zim kill Dib? Does Dib help Zim when he finds out what he's done? Should Zim die because of the baby? You guys tell me. Also don't be a stranger! I like chatting with you guys. What is your favorite book or book series? What music do you listen to? Is there any Gone fans out there? Eragon? Don't be shy I love you guys! Have a nice day!**


End file.
